the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentōki
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' He likes to be around people but he doesn't let them get in his way of becoming a strong ninja. He has more friends then it might seem. He look's like normal kid around his age and on stands out because of his bright blue eyes and long hair which is black and does not help him in the hot area like the desert where he comes from. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 4 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Example - Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Example - Kenjutsu ' 'Chunin: ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Sand Release # Sand Arms - The user is able to create powerful arms made of chakra infused sand starting with two arms. (10 CP/5 CP per round, per level.) (follows Multi-attacks rules)10 # Shield of Sand '- '''The sand attempts to protect the user from all physical attacks and can have more chakra infused with it to make the barrier stronger. CP barrier/ 5cp maintain. 10 # '''Sand Clone - '''The Sand clone divides the user's chakra evenly between the user and the clones created. These clones are identical to the original user, have all the user's abilities, and are indistinguishable as a clone. With the additional feat taken as an upgrade, the clones are sturdier and will only poof if a fatal blow is delivered. divides evenly, minimum of 50 CP each required Feat 1 25% of users end, feat 2 50%These follow the usual shadow clone mechanics.cost # '''Sand Wall' - The user creates a wall of sand that can block basic ninjutsu and equipment.. 10 # Sand Cutter - The user after performing the necessary seals forms scythe-like blades of sand and, with a swipe of their arm, sends the blades to slash their target. . 10 Kenjutsu # Sabre Technique - This technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to the Flying Swallow and Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana techniques. Through the use of chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade. (5cp/round upkeep). 10 # Flash - A swift short ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung 10 # Chakra Shockwave Slash - The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a strong force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves out from the user allowing them to almost hit in the mid-range distance. 20 # Dance of the Wind - A flowing and graceful sword stance that specializes in mobility. The user often performs all manner of acrobatics to dodge and parry attacks, and then often follows up with quick attacks of her own. partial bonus to dodge, 20 CP/round. 20 # Ability Name - Short ability description. cost Equipment *(EP cost) Camouflage *(EP cost) Blood Increasing Pill (5) *(EP cost) Chakra Pill - restores some CP (5) *(EP cost) Set of Shuriken (6) *(EP cost) Makibishi set (6) *(EP cost) Sword (1) *EP cost) Explosive Tag - can be attached to kunai for throwing ( 10 tags) *(EP cost) Light Armor - Some thin metal plates covering a ninja's chest, forearms, shins, and back. Can be punched through fairly easily, but useful for deflecting weaker slicing attacks. *(EP cost) Equipment Example Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story He grew up with older brother and a family friend taking care of him but over time wanted to learn about his parents and why they aren't around so he had asked to know but what happened. The person who had raised him and showed him how use a sword and even gave him a good grip on sand release kicked him out of the house. The traveled to the close village being The Village Hidden in the Sand when had got there he soon found out he already had an apartment to live in, one of the leaders of the village had said " Your older brother has paid for housing and schooling for 2 years once you're of age you'll go on missions to pay off housing". He had to learn how to work around the village but was able to make friends in first year and shortly after applied to promote is grade to become a ninja early but they rejected him and told him you have one year left train that why you can be stronger and not have you brother paying for you to live, After hearing what they had to say he had found his ninja " I'll help any one and do my best to protect them just like you big bro you got it". Your background should be appropriate to your village. Suna Category:Character